Dead or alive
by Schreiberin44
Summary: Season finale rewritten! What if Sam's call didn't turn out as it did? What if he wasn't able to walk out unharmed after the bomb went off. Is Jules able to save him? Sam WHUMP! Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Dead or alive

It's me again :o) As I watched the finale I had to make a small one shot because I am not quite happy with the episode.

Is it just me wondering why Sam is always walking away unharmed after being blown up? I decided to chance the story... :o) Nobody was even asking if he was alright or if he could get out of the building where just a few seconds ago a BOMB went off...pretty unrealistic...

Sam whump! Hurt and comfort and Jules saving him or...?!

Please remember: English isn't my first language and I wrote this one without a beta reader!

Have fun reading and please leave me a comment.

**Dead or alive **

She had bagged him to get out of there. She had screamed at him. She had told him that they where not losing each other on their wedding day. But all response she got was the unbelievable noise of an explosion and the sound of what must have been Sam's body slamming to the ground. He hadn't made a noise. Not as the explosion went off, not as he crashed to the ground and as painful as it was, not after everything had settled down.

Jules had turned the SUV around immediately. She needed to see what had happened. She needed to know that she couldn't save him, that he was gone. Nobody had said a thing as she had told the team she was heading towards Sam's last position. The Sergeant was still stuck waiting for the results of his blood test and everybody else was risking their lives to defuse the remaining bombs.

Jules didn't know when she had stopped crying. She was just fixated on getting to Sam. Getting to the building where the bomb had went off.  
She hopped out of the SUV as she reached the scene, completely ignoring the pain in her leg as she marched towards what had remained of the building. To her own disbelief the entrance was still intact.

"Sam!", she cried out with all her power and got the equipment out of the SUV.

She was going to find him. She was going to save him.

Jules heart skipped a beat as she could hear a moan on the other side of the comm. link.  
"Sam? Are you there? SAM!", Jules said again pressing the earpiece further into her ear so she could here what was going on. Again there was a painful moan and Jules eyes filled with tears again. It was clearly Sam and hearing him meant that he was still alive.  
"Sam can you hear me? It's Jules.", Jules continued talking while switching channels so all the other members of the team could hear what she was hearing.

"Jules.", Sam croaked out. His voice was raw and nearly a whisper but he was talking.  
"Yeah I am right here Sam. I am outside the building. I am here."

"I'm stuck.", Sam said after a few more minutes.  
"Fill me in Sam. Are you hurt?"

"Yeah. My legs...they...they are stuck and..."

"Sam come on keep talking!", Jules said while getting further into the building. Due to their equipment she should be able to locate Sam and get him out of there alive.

"I think they are broken."

"Okay we will take care of that. Anything else? Head injury? You where unconscious."

"Maybe a concuss..." Sam started before screaming out in pain. Jules stopped in her movement frozen at the spot. Her whole body was shivering under Sam's pain."

"Stay with me Sam." She silently begged.

"It my...my right side. I think...I broke my ribs...one is piercing out. I am loosing a lot of blood.", Sam said truthfully while Jules covered her mouth with her hand. Ed closed his eyes for a second while the boss rubbed his bare skull. They needed to get him out of there and fast.

"Sam we will get through that you hear me? You just have to stay with me."

"Jules how does the building look?", Ed asked concerned. He knew what was going through Jules head right now.

"Lot of debris. Hallways gave in. It's pretty unsteady but I found a way that should lead me directly to Sam."

"Jules you are not going in there any further!" Ed said but Jules was already preparing her equipment.

"I don't know if the hole is big enough to get Sam trough it but I am crawling inside to take care of him."

"Jules you are not going anywhere. The building is unstable! It could give in any second." It was the Boss talking but Jules didn't pay attention. Not for a second.

"Sam are you still with me?", she asked holding her breath as she didn't got an answer.

"Sam?", she asked again.

"Listen to them Jules. Get out of here now.", Sam said his voice even thinner than before.

"I am not going anywhere. Not without you!"

"Jules...you have to...you have to take care of the baby. I am not getting out of this and you...", Jules could hear that Sam was fighting against tears.

"Stop talking like that right now Samuel Braddock. I am going to get you out of here you hear me?"

"It is to dangerous. It's not only your life at risk Jules. You have to stand down."

"No!", Jules said and Sam and all the others could hear that she was crying.

"I grew up with only one parent and our baby is not going to grew up without it's daddy. You keep focused on that Sam. You will pull through!", Jules said while crawling towards the hole.

She fought back the rest that was in her head - even if she wasn't able to get him out of here, he would not die alone! Not without her doing anything to keep him safe.

"Jules you are not thinking straight right now. You will stand down until the firefighters arrive at the scene. Are you listening Jules? It's an order!", Ed barked out firmly.

"Ed, just think back a few hours. Think of Clark. What would you have done?", Jules just said before talking again.

"I am crawling inside now. I left a mark at the entrance."

"Jules.", it was Sam's begging tone.

"Sam just hold tight."

Jules had to crawl for a while until she could feel the hole getting bigger. The fact that she had been able to bring the first aid kid and her backpack was giving her some reassurance that she should be able to get Sam out of there on her own. The hole should be big enough for him.

Jules crawled out of the tunnel and stretched herself out while looking around.

"Sam!", she screamed as she could see the flashlight just a few meters away.

"Jules.", Sam answered weakly while Jules hurried to his side in no second. She kissed his face gently while a tear was dripping down on Sam's dusty face.

"You are so...", Sam began while Jules just smiled at him.

"I know.", she just said before shining her flashlight down Sam's body not letting her emotions take control as she could see how badly Sam's situation was.

"First of all we have to try to stop the bleeding." Jules said while freeing Sam of his vest really carefully causing him to nearly scream in pain.

"I know I know.", she said softly while she had to breath in deeply as she could see that Sam was completely right. On of his ribs had made it's way out of his skin on his right side.

"How bad is it?", Sam asked while Jules just faced him with her teary eyes.

"We need to get you out of here fast." She said while she could hear the building scream under the collapsed structure. Jules covered Sam with her whole body as debris where raining down on them.

"Are you okay?", Jules asked as soon as the air was clear again.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I will set up an IV now so you get fluid in your body" Sam nodded while stretching his arm out so Jules could set the IV pole. He knew that due to the great amount of blood he had already lost his body needed the fluid as soon as possible.

Jules started to work on the big piece of debris that kept Sam pinned to the ground as soon as the IV was making it's way into Sam's body.

"How are you feeling?" Jules asked but was greeted by silence.

"Sam?", she said while turning around just to find her husband laying there motionless with his eyes closed. Jules stretched her arm out to feel the pulse at his wrist. She decided to him rest until she had freed his legs completely because she didn't known which state his legs would be in.

She got behind Sam and forcefully grabbed under his arms to carefully drag him backwards. Sam struggled a little but Jules continued to drag him until she could see that his boots where completely free. Jules laid him down slowly before inspecting Sam's legs carefully. She breathed out as she could feel what Sam had already expected. They where badly broken. Jules looked around to find anything she could stabilize his legs with, relived to find two pieces of metal that she could use.

"We will head towards the exit now. It will take some time but I need EMS there as soon as we get out of here." Jules said.

"Jules we are heading to another bomb. EMS is in position. How is Sam holding up?"

"It's bad Ed. Really bad." Jules said swallowing the tears. Due to the blood loss and his injuries it was a miracle that he was still holding up.

After fixing his legs with duct tape Jules got back to Sam's head getting him responsive again.

"Sam, are you still with me?" Jules asked while Sam tried his best to look at her. She could see that Sam was starting to shake badly but due to the fact that he whispered a small "yes" Jules knew that he wasn't in shock. Due to the blood loss it was just a matter of time and Jules knew that. She knew that she had to keep him warm and awake so she stripped her jacket off and covert Sam carefully with it.

"I will drag out out of here now. I know that it's going to hurt like hell but there is no other opportunity. I fixed your legs as good as possible okay?" Sam nodded slowly while gripping Jules arm weakly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Sam.", she said while she could see that Sam was closing his eyes slowly.

"Sam? Sam! No. No! You are not doing this to me. You have to stay with me now, you hear me? Sam!", Jules said while slapping him on his cheeks not to lightly. Sam opened his eyes slowly while Jules was pushing his hand against her little belly.

"You have to fight Sam!", she said getting a small nod from Sam.

While Jules started to drag him to the exit Sam couldn't hold back a scream as Jules dragged him further into the small hole while his legs where scratching lifeless over the debris.

"I am sorry. I am so so sorry." Jules said and continued dragging Sam to the outside.

Jules felt like it took forever until she could see flashlights shining into the little hole.

"Hallo?", Jules screamed.

"Jules it's Steve. We are ready for you to get out of there." Steve said in a calm tone.

"You have to help him Steve.", Jules said as soon as she made her way out of the hole.

"We will take care of him, I promise."

Jules nodded and followed close behind as Sam was lifted to the ambulance.

She knew that he was going to be alright.

He had to.

For her and for their little baby.


	2. Healing

Okay...I got so many people asking for a second chapter...this one is just for you guys. Hope to get a bunch of reviews from all the people asking for a second chapter ;o)

Have fun reading it!

**Chapter 2 – Healing**

"No! Come on Sam, don't do this!" Steve said as he leaned over Sam's mouth closely.

"Damn it! Torres pull over I need to incubate. He stopped breathing!" Steve called out getting into further action.  
"Sam you have to stay with me." Jules begged pressing his lifeless hand on her little belly once again.

"You have to fight. You promised to fight." Jules continued tears flooding down her cheeks as she watched helpless how Steve incubated Sam.

"He's in shock." Steve said after checking with his stethoscope if he had placed the tube right. "Ready. Hurry Torres." Steve called out smiling sadly as he recognized Jules pressing Sam's hand against her still flat stomach.

"I didn't know you were pregnant. Got me pretty surprised at the wedding."

"Yeah. We were surprised on our own I can tell you. Do you think he is going to make it?"

"I won't lie to you Jules even if I would like to see some hope sparkling in your eyes. I honestly don't know. He is injured pretty badly. His lung collapsed. I think due to the fact his ribs are badly broken he might have a punctured lung. I can tell you he has internal bleeding and his legs are badly broken as well. He is in really critical condition." Jules nodded slowly trying her best to keep strong.

"If he pulls through he will have to face a pretty long road of recovery."

Jules exhaled as they arrived at the hospital. She hopped out of the ambulance following Sam closely. She knew that she had to get back to the job. There was still one bomb missing they had to find. It was part of their job. They had agreed to this circumstances as they had agreed to stay at the same team. Now she could imagine how Sam must have felt as she had been shot. Sam had to go through the whole SIU procedure without a word about her condition. He was still traumatized when the subject came to this day.

"Misses Braddock?" A doctor asked getting Jules to look up slowly. It was the first time someone had actually called her like that. Her uniform was still showing the name Callaghan. It should have been her last hot call with team one so they had decided that it wouldn't be necessary to get her a new one. She hadn't imagined the day like that. Not in her worst nightmare. It was always supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Right now she had to face the fact that her husband for 8 hours was now fighting for dear life.  
"How is he?" Jules asked watching the doctor closely.

"We will take him to surgery now. We decided that we will first operate on his internal bleeding. After that we will let his body rest for about 24 hours before we can operate on both of his legs." Jules closed her eyes for a second trying her best to fight back the tears.

"You are transferring him to ICU after surgery to see if he is going to survive...right?" Jules asked trying her best to keep her voice calm.

"Yes." the doctor answered honestly.

"How long will the first surgery take?"

"I can't tell you right now but due to the great amount of damage to his upper body it can take up to 10 hours." Jules nodded firmly.

"Can I leave my cell number? I...I need to get back to the job."

"Sure. We will give you a call if necessary. Thank you for trying to keep the peace on a day like this."

"Can I see him before I leave?"

"I am sorry a team is already preparing him for surgery." Jules swallowed hard.

"Thank you Doctor." She said before taking a deep breath and walking out of the hospital again. She wouldn't break down now. She wouldn't cry. There was still one last bomb.

Jules looked at her hands just now realizing that she was covered in blood. Sam's blood. She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized this before. Jules stumbled forward while she could feel her stomach tighten. With a quick look around she found the nearest trash can and began to throw up heavily.  
She had to be strong. She had to fight just like Sam had to fight. There was nothing she could do right now. She wouldn't even call his parents or her father or one of his brothers or Sam's friends. They had brought them to safety before and that was all that mattered. Nobody could help Sam in the hospital right now. Even she couldn't do anything but keep the peace in the city and fulfill Sam's work.

"Sarge. I am back again. I need someone to pick me up." Jules said into her comm link after calming down a little.

"How is Sam doing?" Jules knew that the team was anxious for news as well.

"They took him in for surgery because of internal bleeding. The blast did pretty much damage. Doctor said the surgery should last about 10 hours. After that we will have to wait if he is going to survive for 24 hours before they can continue with the second surgery for both legs." Jules said distant. She couldn't let all of this sink in again. She had to be calm and professional now. That was all that matters. That was all the team needed right now.

Nobody said a word in response. Everyone knew how bad Sam's condition actually was.

It took the team three more hours to locate the bomb and with it the bomber. After negotiating it was Ed who finally fulfilled the sierra shot while Spike was able to defuse the bomb in it's last 10 seconds.

Grateful that nobody else got hurt during this hell of a call they headed to the hospital. Jules could feel the pressure on her shoulders building up again as she allowed her mind to finally think about everything that had happened and the condition Sam was in.

They all got settled in the waiting room in front of the OR.

"Do you want some tea?" Ed asked getting Jules to shake her head she had been deep in thoughts during the last few hours that had already past since their arrival.

"Family of Sam Braddock?" The doctor asked getting Jules to nearly jump.

"The first surgery was successful. We where able to locate the bleeding and stop it. Mister Braddock had a punctured lung and was bleeding in several other parts of his body as his lung, his liver and his spleen. We couldn't repair the damage on his spleen so we had to remove it completely. As you may already know Mister Braddock broke his ribs as a coast of the blast. I can only tell you that 80 % of the bones in his thorax are broken. We will have to wait if Mister Braddock pulls through the next 24 hours. After that we will take him into surgery for his legs. After the second surgery we have to leave Mister Braddock in a medical inducted coma for the next few days due to the degree of his injuries." Jules could feel Ed's strong arms around her shoulders and was glad he kept her from falling as her knees started to buckle under her body after she recognized what the doctor just told them.

Sam was clearly near to death.

"Can I...I want to see him. I want to be with him." Jules pointed out after regaining her strength again.

"I know. Will you please follow me?"

Jules took in a shaky breath as she walked into Sam's room. He was lying in a hospital bed and Jules couldn't tell how many tubes and wires where attached to his body. His heart rate was monitored and the sound of the machine breathing for him nearly scared everything out of Jules. Sam was pale as a ghost. He was attached to a blood transfusion his body needed so much.  
"Oh god Sam." Jules said crying while taking his hand carefully into her own.

"Keep on fighting. You have to keep fighting." She begged before kissing his forehead gently.

Even if the doctor asked her several times Jules refused to leave Sam's side. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to fight with him. She wanted to be with him if the end was there. If he lost his fight for dear life.

"Misses Braddock?" A doctor gently shook her awake in the morning while Jules eyes looked at him in horror before looking over to Sam. His heart was still beating. His skin was still warm. He was still with her.

"How is he?"

"I can tell you that he is a fighter. He is really strong."

"Samtastic." Jules whispered smiling to herself. Spike always called him like that and despite the fact that she had always known why she had to smile now. He was just Samtastic.

"We can take him down to surgery now."

"We haven't talked about his legs before. How bad is it?"

"We should be able to fix them completely."

"Thank god."

"I will keep you posted. Surgery shouldn't take that long. Maybe 2 or 3 hours."

"Thank you doctor."

As Jules got out of the ICU she wasn't surprised to see Team 1 still sitting there watching the doors for any change.

"How is he?" Ed was the first one who spotted her.

"As Spike would say he is Samtastic. He made it quite well through the night and they are taking him in for the surgery on his legs now."

"Jules you have to go home and rest for a little while. You have to think about the baby." Ed reminded her. Jules knew that she was tired. She knew that the baby needed her to rest but she couldn't leave him now. What if he was going to lose the fight while she was at home asleep?

Other than that she knew that Sam would not argue twice when it came to the baby's safety.

"You have to promise me that you will call as soon as he is out of surgery."

"I will I promise." Serge stepped in before gesturing Spike to get Jules home safe.

Jules felt like her beating heart had been ripped out of her chest as she entered their house. Everything was still decorated from the wedding. They had just dropped by to change before heading to HQ.

Sam's jacket was still hanging over the living room chair. Jules got it into her hands and closed her eyes while taking in his smell.

She could see him smile brightly as he waited for her at the altar. She could still hear his beautiful vows in her ear.

"Julianna Callaghan, I vow to be true, always, to give you all of myself, no secrets until death parts us and even after. 'Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you and made a fool of myself. 'Cause I knew, right away I knew that it was you or no one, even though you didn't know it yet. I had to be patient. I was right, just saying."

„Till death parts us and even after." Jules whispered.

"Did you knew it? Did you feel that something like this was going to happen?" Jules asked silently before hanging his jacket back. He had been patient like he said in his vows and now he couldn't leave her after 8 hours of marriage. It couldn't end like that. I wouldn't end like this!

"How is he?" Jules asked immediately with a sleepy voice as her phone began ringing as promised. "The surgery went good but there where some complications.", Serge began with a soft voice. "What kind of complications?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. He is okay and that's all that matters for now. Get some rest I will pick you up in the morning."

"No! I want to be with him."

"Spike is with him. We won't leave him alone Jules I promise. But you need to be strong. The next weeks properly month are not going to be easy for all of you."

"Promise me to not leave him alone."

"Jules I swear."

As the Sergeant picked Jules up the morning he couldn't tell her any news on Sam. As the doctor had told them he was in a medical inducted coma and was not going to wake up for at least a few more days.  
"You still need to fill me in about the complications." Jules begged before she got out of the car in front of the hospital. Serge was heading home now taking his also well needed break.

"His heart stopped. Twice. But they where able to get him back. He is still with us Jules." Greg told her in a calm voice while Jules eyes began to fill with tears again.

She had known it. After she had said his vows again. She had know it.

Five days after the second surgery the doctors decided to reduce the medication so Sam could get the chance to wake up again.  
Jules couldn't hold back the tears as beautiful blue eyes blinked at her for the first time in such a long time.

"Hey sweetheart." Jules said kissing Sam gently on his dry lips getting the sweetest smile she had ever seen in response.

It took Sam another day to be fully responsive again. After filling Sam in what had happened he watched her closely for a second.

"Five days?" He asked his voice still raw and barely a whisper.  
"Yes."

"Just like I imagined..." Sam paused.

"Shhhh...you need to rest." Jules said but Sam shook his head a little.

"Just like I imagined being married to you would be. It's like a dream." Sam said getting Jules to smile a little.  
"Sam Braddock you will not do this to me again. I love you to much to loose you."

"I love you too." Sam answered before closing his eyes again.

Jules knew that they had a long road ahead but for now Sam's words where all that mattered for her.

-THE END-


End file.
